Town of Darkness
by grkwarchild
Summary: Chp. 5 now up! Just some stuff to get people thinking. Prepare for some all new stuff and I mean new to Kingdom Hearts coming soon.
1. Prolouge

Town Of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters, or the Kingdom Hearts merchandise ring. Though I wish I did.

Summery: This will be at the beginning of each story. This is just a prologue, showing some, not all, of the characters that will be in this story.

Prologue

She sat on the beach, staring straight ahead.

The dream had occurred again. In it, she saw a town surrounded by Heartless. She was sure it was them. How could she not remember that day? The fateful day on the island, that day when her life had changed.

She sat there, still staring straight ahead. An peaceful little island lay in the distance. The island of her dreams. The island of her nightmares.

---

The two travelers stood on a hill. In the distance a city lay. Unfortunately, there were also Heartless in the distance.

The travelers sat down where they were, utterly drained of all life. They had been running for five days, running from the one who was chasing them. It was obvious now that he would never give up.

"How long do you think we have?" asked the tall one.

The short one thought for a minute. "At the rate they're going, they could be here in an hour, maybe less. It's a pity they don't stop."

"Yea, where's their heart?" The two friends enjoyed a good laugh. It was the first one they had had in days. In all serious though, they were in the mood an electrician is in before he is sent to the electric chair.

"Wanna see if we can make it?" asked the short one.

The tall man looked back. He got up, and with a smirk on his face, turned to his companion.

"I always liked races…"

---

It's just a prequel people. R&R please. It is my first fanfic, and I'm still getting used to my programming!


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

Town of Darkness

Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor its characters. All I own is a copy of the game and my imagination.

Summary: A girl had strange dreams, and two strangers head for a town destined for a collision course with the Heartless.

Chapter 1: Fate

Tidus yawned.

It was 8:00 A.M., and he had already relieved the guard of the previous shift. Ever since becoming the Head of Defense for Destiny Town, he had decided to lead by example. So, he was always first to go to work, and last to leave. It was too bad there weren't more like him. It was also too bad that there weren't more period.

Destiny Town had been created when those things, the Heartless, had taken over the Islands that Tidus had lived on. The survivors came to the shore, which they didn't even knew existed, and had put up tents. The small village had been built quite quickly, compared to other towns. One month and everyone had a home. The tower was built, and a main hall was added. Finally came the Wall. Tidus had pushed for that one. It was too bad it had come late. During the deliberations, the Heartless had appeared on the border. Three men had been lost in the fight to keep them back. Three! The town only had about 25 families. Without much more thought, the Wall was built at a feverish pace. The Wall was originally built in a day, made with simple mud banks. Now, two years later, the final part would be completed. There was probably a ceremony to celebrate it. He didn't care though. It was tiring enough having to protect the workers from constant attack by the Heartless.

Tidus hadn't been having the greatest time either. Being Head of Defense was one thing, but being Head of Defense with an army of 20, that was another. They were lucky. Somehow, they had gotten word to Traverse Town about the situation, and had gotten some more men. It was just enough.

He sighed. Looking out, he saw the port. Beyond it was the island. It was his greatest achievement to date. A year ago, after a brutal attack by the Heartless, Tidus decided to put the residential housing on the island. It required a complete cleansing of the island, but it was completed. He imagined his house right now, empty but for the mouse that he suspected was stealing cheese at this moment.

Tidus looked down and saw Kairi. Of all the people on the island, she was the one he felt the worst for. While they were clearing the island, they found Kairi in the mysterious cave. Then he learned Kairi's story. It was too bad that the rest of the council had heard it at the same time. Now 4 more officers were on 24/7 watch on the cave. Tidus let Kairi stay at his house until she got a house to share with Selphie. It was also weird how Kairi had become so good with a sword. Tidus had seen her watching at the practice grounds and asked if she wanted to learn how to use a sword. After watching her go through the exercise, Tidus knew she was an exceptional swordswoman, and immediately promoted her to Captain, one rank below himself. The rest of the army hadn't stopped complaining till the next day, when Kairi single-handedly took out one whole Heartless brigade. If only he had 10 of her. That would be something.

"Sir!"

Tidus turned. There was kid standing in the doorway. "How'd you get in here?" Tidus wondered.

"I was let in by the doorman. I bring important messages from the Wall. I was told to tell you to look near Paupau Hill."

"Fine…" Tidus pulled out a telescope from the desk in front of him. Looking out, his expression turned from one of amusement to one of horror. With the quickness of a leader, he yelled at the child, "Start ringing that bell and don't stop until I come get you."

With that, he ran down the stairs, realizing that the day was only going to get longer from here.

_DONG! DONG!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Two Wanderers

Town of Darkness

Disclaimer: My lawyers wish me to inform you that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Mickey, Tidus, Kairi, and anyone else mentioned in this story. The story is mine, however, so the unauthorized use of this is strictly prohibited.

Summary: Tidus has put the city of Destiny Town on high alert after seeing 2 figures being chased by the Heartless. We also learned of some details of the town from Tidus.

Chapter 2: The Two Wanderers

Riku looked out to the east, where he knew the sun would rise. The east, where his one chance of survival might lie.

It had been 2 years since Riku and Mickey had left Castle Oblivion. They went from town to town, looking for signs of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Everywhere they tried, they had been too late. Somehow, they had arrived back at Castle Oblivion, quite by accident. Things at the castle had gotten far worse since they had left. For starters, Riku and the King were greeted by 500 Heartless Neoshadows, and even then, having carved a way straight inside, they found that Namine was nowhere to be found. It was only through pure luck that they found the journal page with a clue to here whereabouts. Unfortunately, that cued the Heartless to begin a 6 day chase that went east. East. It always seemed he was going East. Damn that Diz!

Mickey shook his head. "They really don't know when to quit, do they?"

"Oh, they quit. When they're dead!" Riku replied with a sense of humor only befit for a dead man, "So what's body count between us?" It was a game they had started after they had returned to Castle Oblivion.

Mickey pulled out a piece of paper that he kept score with. "So far, I'm winning by 12."

Looking back, Riku decided that it was time to stop running. "We'll, looks like today is the day I take the lead!"

**BONG! BONG!**

The fugitives turned they're heads toward the noise. Ahead lay a town. _That's odd,_ Riku thought to himself, _that town wasn't on the map_. The gates of the small town were opening. _Thank god!_ Stopping, Riku started stretching.

"What are you doing, Riku?" Mickey asked. Obviously, the strain on the last few days had finally taken its toll on his young companion.

"Stretching," Riku replied carefree.

"For?"

"A race."

"Which race?" Mickey had figured it out already, but there was no way he was denying his friend of his battle cry.

"A race between us and the Heartless. First one to the town gets to live!" And with that, they started sprinting.

---

**BONG! BONG!**

_Now I really owe that kid,_ Tidus kept saying to himself. With all his energy, he kept yelling into his microphone: "Attention everyone! This is not a drill! Women and children evacuate to the island immediately! All men and others who wish to fight, rally at the northern gate for more instructions! That is an order!"

**BONG! BONG!**

With that, he told his second-in-command to continue to yell that while he ran off to the gate. As always, his field commander, Wakka, had beat him.

"So, how many do you think there are?" Wakka had become a brilliant tactician over the years. If people wondered why Tidus was a good leader, it was because Wakka was always by his side.

"Maybe 400, give 300 more," Tidus was still shocked by what he had seen. The only other time this had happened was when the island had been taken over by the Heartless nearly 3 years ago.

"So, what's the plan?" Wakka listened to what Tidus wanted to do. After much thought, Wakka replied with a grin only the insane could match, "That's a gutsy move, but it can work."

Standing up, Wakka addressed the soldiers present. "Here is the plan: As the travelers near the gate, we will open it and charge out. As soon as they are secured, archers will fire the arrows into the front ranks of the enemy Heartless. It is obvious these two are not friends of the Heartless. Now our motto is: Any enemy of the Heartless is my comrade! Are you with me?" A loud roar spread throughout the ranks.

Turning toward Tidus, Wakka bowed low and said, with mock sarcasm, "We are at you command, sir."

Also with the sarcasm befit the two friends, Tidus mock knighted Wakka, "I dub thee Wakka, slayer of things with no Heart."

With that the two split to oversee their own parts to a plan that had a small chance of succeeding.

---

Riku looked ahead to the crowd that was storming out of the gate. _About time something went our way_. Looking back, he noticed that the Heartless had slacked off. Then Mickey pointed up and he realized why. Above, a strike force of Wyverns carrying large boulders were heading towards them. _Oh boy…_ This only meant bad news to the soldiers. Waving his arms, Riku tried pointing up to the Wyverns.

Tidus saw the gesture. With the calm of tried general, Tidus yelled at the top of his lungs, "Archers! New target! Shoot the Wyverns!" 4 of the 5 were taken down in the first volley. The last one was getting closer however. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by Tidus's head and struck the arrow dead in the chest. It could only have been one person who could make that shot.

"Am I late?" Selphie had a sound of amusement in her voice. Behind her, Kairi shook her head.

"What took you guys so long?" Tidus was laughing now. It was very calming for the soldiers to see their commander carefree.

"The chumps near the dock tried to get us on the boats," Kairi said irritatedly. "Let's just say it took some, persuasion, to get past."

Tidus shook his head. This meant 3 more beds would be filled in the hospital tonight. "Obviously, you understand the situation."

"Of course, why else would we have taken out everyone in our path?" Now Selphie was irritated.

Tidus sighed. _Oh well_ he thought. As long as they were here, he felt more confident about what was about to happen next. "Open the gates!" he yelled. At once, the gates flew open, and Wakka ran out to greet the strangers. By greet, he meant Wakka would give an impromptu pat-down search of the two.

Riku recognized who was coming. Quickly, he put on his hood. Mickey did the same thing. _Now, my old friend_ thought Riku _let's see how much you've grown._

"Halt!" Wakka yelled, "You guys are to be given a pat-down search before you can enter the city." He neared Riku slowly.

As Wakka neared, Riku told him, in the most urgent voice he could make, "Wakka, there's no time for that right now. We have to get in the city and get ready to defend it."

Surprised, Wakka replied, "Who are you guys?"

---

That concludes Chp. 2 of the series. Expect more fighting, more revelations, and of course, the emergence of a new background for one of the characters. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3: Axel of Destiny

Town of Darkness

Disclaimer: In no way do I admit that I own Riku, Kairi, Sora, or any other characters from Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, use them for my and your enjoyment. Wow, its been awhile since I wrote one of these.

Summary: Returning from the hectic schedule that is my life, I saw that I still had reviews coming for this story. So, here I am updating it. Joy.

Story Summary: Riku and King Mickey arrive at Destiny Town, or more true, come within shouting distance of Destiny Town. Tidus sends Wakka to retrieve them from the Heartless army now attacking. Startled by Riku's knowledge of who he was, Wakka was thrown into a state of confusion over who the strangers were.

Chapter 3: Axel of Destiny

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Axel turned over in his bed and tried to go back to sleep, but the alarm decided, once again, to be persistent in waking him up. Finally, Axel sent a ball of flame at the alarm, silencing it.

"You shouldn't do that to your belongings, Axel."

Axel groaned. Who could that be?

Looking up, he saw the boy he had just rescued the night before. Under Xemnas's orders, he had gone to his current location, Twilight Town, and retrieved this boy.

"I'll do what I want with it, we'll just leave a tip at the concierge desk," Axel said sarcastically. He had no real intention of repaying the hotel, and they both knew it.

"So, what are we doing today?" the boy inquired.

Axel looked him over carefully. "We're going somewhere safe. I have some buisiness there that needs doing."

"Well that'll be ni-" The boy cut off and looked into the corner, obviously startled.

Axel turned and looked at the corner also. A surge of dark energy seemed to be emanating from the corner. _Finally, some help_, he thought. They continued to watch it, and out popped a man wearing black robes.

"Well, if it isn't Axel and his little friend…"

"Hello Saix." Axel said this with a huge tone of disgust. Saix had only joined 6 months ago, but had risen to become one of Xemnas's favorite disciples.

"I've come to take the boy to Xemnas," he continued, ignoring Axel completely. "We have a new job for you."

_We? Since when were you made leader?_ Axel thought. He responded, "What would you have me do, then?"

"We have intelligence that Riku and the King have traveled to a village called Destiny Town. You are to go there and dispose of them. We don't need loose ends for when Sora wakes up." Saix finished giving the report, then turned toward the boy, "You are to come with me. We must have a word about your…powers."

The boy looked at Axel. "Go on," Axel reassured him, "I'll see you soon."

With that, the boy followed Saix into the darkness in the corner of the room.

"Good bye, Roxas."

---

Axel continued down the street to the train station. From there, he'd take a train to the Outskirts of Twilight Town, where he could teleport to Destiny Town without anyone watching. Plan in hand, he boarded the train and got off when he knew he should. Axel walked down a side alley till he was satisfied. Then he made preparations to leave.

Axel remembered the first time he had teleported using the darkness. It was an exhilarating trip, more exhilarating because he had teleported to some unknown place. _But that's when things change, and I got involved with this Organization. No one here is my friend. That's why I have to do this on my own._

"Or do you?"

Axel turned around and stood face to face with a man robed in red. The man continued to speak, "Maybe you're looking for a friend, or maybe a just cause to fight for. That may be why you have to do things yourself. To prove that you exist."

Axel stared at the man, "What do you mean, to prove I exist?"

The man continued to look at Axel. "I'm sorry, maybe we haven't formally been introduced. My name is DIZ, and you are a Nobody."

Axel was taken aback. _A Nobody? What does he mean?_ "I'm not nobody. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" _Heh, got it memorized. I should remember that one._

"Well, Axel, I have a proposition for you. Help my friends Riku and the King to survive this ordeal, and I will let you in on what it means to be a Nobody."

_There's an offer I've never heard before_. Still, he thought about it for awhile.

"You're on."

---

That's all from Chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I promise to, in the words of the great Sammy Sosa, "Keep it continue." Look for more updates, and review good people!


	5. Chapter 4: Destiny Town

Town of Darkness

Disclaimer: Ok, I admit it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They just happen to appear here because this fanfic just happens to be about them. Go figure. I thought this was a GS fic.

Summary: Axel had just handed over a strange boy named Roxas to Organization XIII and had gotten new orders to destroy Riku and the King. Along the way to his new assignment, he meets DIZ, who offers a new proposal that tempts Axel.

Chapter 4: Destiny Town

"Halt!" Wakka yelled, "You guys are to be given a pat-down search before you can enter the city." He neared Riku slowly.

As Wakka neared, Riku told him, in the most urgent voice he could make, "Wakka, there's no time for that right now. We have to get in the city and get ready to defend it."

Surprised, Wakka replied, "Who are you guys?"

Riku thought about his response for awhile. If he told Wakka now who he was, they most certainly would bar him admission into this…city was a bad word. More like a village.

_On the other hand, _he thought, _maybe they won't let us in without documentation. These guys look like they've been through a lot since I left, and they must have oh so many precautions against Heartless entering the city._

Finally, Riku breathed deeply and said, "We're two wandering swordsman. I have the power to read others mind's, while my friend can communicate with those from other worlds." Riku hoped his little lie would work.

Wakka continued to look puzzled at Riku. "Well, I can't deny that you have skill with that sword, and you do know my name, even if I didn't tell you yet." Wakka paused to gather his thoughts. "Fine, come with us. We'll get you out of this battle. The storm is only beginning to form, and I think that your arrival here will only make it worse. Come with us and rest. You'll probably need it in the battle that comes ahead."

Relieved Riku followed the soldiers, grateful of their willingness to trust them. Wakka called up to the guard near the big gate, and the gates lowered, giving Riku his first glimpses of the town.

Just looking at the town, Riku couldn't understand why anyone would want to defend this little town. Built mostly from wood, the town was crafted the same way a father gives a stick to his son to please him. Everything was as crudely built as could possibly imagine.

Riku just stared while Wakka said proudly, "Well, what do you think? Pretty nice, huh?"

Riku just stared. _If this was nice, I'd hate to see bad…_

Wakka ushered the travelers forward. "Cmon guys, you haven't seen the main plaza. It looks a lot better than this place."

_You weren't kidding_, Riku said upon entering the gate to the plaza. Walking through the gate wasn't much, but coming into the light on the other side, Riku was amazed at the glimmer of light that caught off the marble. Here was a city that earned its reputation as beautiful. Ornate marble motifs adorned the gate to the outskirts of the town. Three giant domes graced the horizon, and tall spires stood out in another spot. Down the road, he saw the pristine waters of the ocean and the great dock that acted as a lifeline for the city. Then he saw it. In the distance was a small island.

_Home…_

---

Now would be a good time to discuss the layout of Destiny Town. The dock and inner plaza had been built first, out of wood at the time. After the first Heartless attack, construction on the Great Wall had been started, leaving a good amount of room in between the town and the wall to allow for expansion.

The main plaza took 5 months to create. The three domes Riku saw were the Town Hall, Police HQ, and Grand Library. Town Hall was built like a stadium, and acted as a Senate-type building for the Grand Trade League. Police HQ had the smallest dome, with a tower built into the middle, which is the same place we found Tidus at the beginning of the story. The Grand Library was the first of its kind, keeping records of the known worlds from some of the more famous recorders. Jiminy Cricket himself had a whole section devoted to his works.

The most interesting building in the Main Plaza was the Church of Light. Although not architecturally interesting, the Church had two amazing properties to it. One, it was the only place on the mainland that could house the entire city, and two, the spires which surrounded the Church were built to house archers, while a wall had been built around the grounds of the Church. The most striking aspect of the Church, however, lurked downstairs, in the Forbidden Corridor. But that can be saved for another time.

Then of course, the Main Plaza was surrounded by a _second _wall, to increase protection. And if the second wall was breached, protocol stated that the citizens be evacuated to the Island.

---

Riku and the King were rushed to the de facto War Room, situated in a small room in the HQ. Riku knew the other occupant, Tidus, but refrained from mentioning this fact. Wakka presented the two in the most flattering way possible.

"Oh my god! You should have seen these two fight, Tidus! It was incredible! They were all _Woosh_ and _Wham_! Wow! It was mhusnhoc shims…" Tidus had succeeded in placing his hand over Wakka's mouth.

"Well, from what I hear from this blabbering fool, you two are great warriors. We're proud to have you two here to help."

At that moment, the door opened behind Riku. "Sorry we're late, Tidus."

Riku turned to appraise the new guests, but found himself at a loss for words. _Kairi…_

---

Axel wasn't given the same treatment as Riku upon entering Destiny Town. In all fairness, he didn't give himself the chance to be noticed. Axel waded into town following the coast in a way that would have made fish blush, barely making a ripple. Of course, he could teleport into the town, but where was the fun in that?

After sneaking past the guards, he walked into a barrack room and, due to lack of a citywide uniform for the army, quickly became accepted as a fighting member.

Out on the battlefield, Axel began to show off, single-handedly decimating an entire battalion of Heartless Neo-Shadows. This was the type of feat that gained the attention of superior officers, and before you could say "Hopping Heartless Go Horray!", Axel was being escorted to the "War Room" by Kairi. Selphie volunteered to stay behind and watch over the troops.

_This is easier than I thought_, Axel said to himself, as he entered the room and stared directly into Riku's face.

---

It breathed deeply as it waited. Some guards had come by and replied that he would be released soon. He smiled. The humans wouldn't know what hit them by the time he was done.

The age of humans would end. Ranzorka's reign would begin.

---

There's chapter 4. I promise to update a couple more times before I head to Hawaii for Christmas. Next chapter should be a doosie (and who, or what, exactly is Ranzorka?). Find out soon.


	6. Chapter 5: A Few Untold Secrets

Town of Darkness

Disclaimer: Fact: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise. Fact: All characters, with the exception of the ones I make up, belong to Square Enix and Disney. Fact: This message will self destruct in 5 seconds…

Summary: Ah the marvels of a new city. Riku too is mesmerized by its glamour. Riku enters the city under the guise of a traveling swordsman with the ability to read minds. He is then taken to the "War Room" for debriefing. Meanwhile, Axel slips into Destiny Town and wins the approval of the troops. He too is taken to the "War Room". We also learned of a mysterious thing named Ranzorka.

Chapter 5: A Few Untold Secrets

Ansem's Journal

Entry: 24

Subject: The Mind

I watched as the Heartless and Nobodies waged war against each other. Their lack of self preservation was too obvious as they hacked through each other. I sat and pondered this outcome, when I realized something I had missed.

I stated earlier that the person is divided into three parts: the heart, the body, and the mind.

When the Heartless take over a body, the heart goes and joins Kingdom Hearts. The body becomes a Nobody, and fights for the heart it lost.

But what of the mind?

Of course, strong enough Nobodies, like the traitor Xemnas, can retain the functions of the mind. And strong Heartless, like that fake Ansem, can replicate mind functions, if only willingly. But neither of these too groups truly contains the third part of us, for neither is truly smart.

The mind is a vast space of knowledge. It can contain things we wouldn't dream of. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, some catastrophe could occur.

Who controls the mind after a Heartless attack? Do the Nobodies or Heartless collect them? Or do they go to another realm, like Kingdom Hearts? Or, perhaps there is another group, collecting minds for their own purposes.

I must find the answer to this problem. The fate of our world could depend on it.

- Ansem

---

/begintransmission

password accepted

_Entry confirmed. Accessing data banks._

Data log/Ansem/Sept. 10/HB

-It seems an unexpected occurance has befallen us. A couple days ago I sensed an entire battalion of Heartless decimated in an instant. The truth came today. A rouge Heartless had appeared, and single-handedly taken out the group en route to Hundred Acre Woods. The rouge Heartless then disappeared.

-This is interesting. I shall have to deal with this personally.

Data log/Ansem/Sept. 15/DS

-The search is over. We caught it.

-This thing is beyond even my explanation. Although a Heartless, it has the mental capacity equivalent to someone like me. An astounding find, to be sure.

-The more intruiging thing, however, was how it attacked. First we lost sensors, then ships 3 and 7. Its attacks were rage induced, and we could do nothing to stop it at first. We just let it tire out before we captured it.

-The most astounding part, though, was the creature itself. It is as big as me, and appears to be a land animal, but it functioned just as well in space.

-Further tests must be done. This…thing…is now my top priority. I shall give you a life that exceeds my own, little Ranzorka…

_WARNING. Unknown user in data area. Lockdown protocol initiated. Deletion of data pending._

_Stand by for termination._

/endtransmission

---

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was running late. Some kid locked another keyhole. I'm telling you man, this is getting ridiculous."

"Enough of your prattling. We need to discuss our…_problem_."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. When should we deal with him.?"

"Well, he hasn't done anything bad yet. In fact, I feel as if he's helped us some. Especially that incident in the Eclipse Sector."

"Well then, why is he a problem?"

"That's my point. He isn't a problem…yet."

"What?"

"He seems to be connected with people from the Keybearer's heart. It is interesting to note. It is possible that if he were to come into contact with someone from these memories, the outcome would be, how do you say…unfortunate."

"Wait, so we could use him to find the others?"

"…I suppose…"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"The others are not our concern yet. The Keybearer is still our main target. Codename TOA won't directly lead us to the Keybearer. We must keep an eye out for him."

"Roger."

---

Prophecy of The Dark Days, as recorded by Selphie

_Sleep whilst the Hero, guarded by some._

_Others shall rise to aid him on his quest._

_Seek the forest people, they have answers._

_The doorway to darkness shall once again open._

_Sleep whilst the Hero, guarded by some._

_Two doors, Two doors; both same yet not._

_A riddle to solve, a riddle wrought_

_Away with the calling of horns and bells,_

_And above the brown tears a key descends_

_Sleep whilst the Hero, guarded by some._

_Twixt light and dark, a place hides_

_A door to adventure, safely it lies._

_Once open, the others shall stand by his side._

_Awaken whilst the Hero, defend will he try._

---

Umm, that's all. Just some things I was thinking about that I wanted to add. An actual story plot will come soon, trust me.


End file.
